The Sword Of Revenge
by Amazing Stories INC
Summary: There are 6 swords. Each with great power. One, however holds the key to life. Ash Ketchum must now embark on a quest, along with his friends to stop an ancient evil. A great war between the legendary Pokemon is about to happen and Only the bearer of the 6 swords can stop it. Now are hero is about to see Death in a whole new way. Pearl,Contest,Ego,and Wishful Shipping. Review!
1. Prologue

**This is a fan fic that involves an ancient prophecy. This is the Prologue. **

"Anything" said Sir Aaron. "Not yet" said Lucaurio. Just then a boom appeared and a cloaked figure emerged.

"Ancient Minster" said Sir Aaron. "Lucaurio use aura sphere!" Lucaurio sent a beam of light at the Ancient Minster. He held up his hand and blocked it. "Aura, Blood". Soon Sir Aaron was clutching his wrist. There were scarlet beams coming from his wrist. "And now with you blood, I can create the sword of Revenge!"

The Ancient Minster then did a prayer and a beam of light came out of nowhere. Just then Arceus was floating down. "Have you come for your Judgment? "Boomed Arceus.

"No, I just need you here". Soon there was a flash and the Ancient Minster had a sword in his hand. "With this sword and all the 5 others I have made I can rule the world!" screamed the Ancient Minster. "Your wrong! "Said Sir Aaron.

"You lost "said Sir Aaron with that he threw his aura blade at the Minster. It hit him and he was cut in two dropping the Sword of Revenge. His pieces fell into the bottles pit. As he was falling yelled a Prophecy.

_A descendant of Aaron shall rise to his ancestor's burden. Seeking Revenge the cloaked one comes. Death comes forth by midnight. And Love prevails until crushed and burned._

"I hope that does not happen soon" said Sir Aaron. "Arceus can I trust you to look out for this chosen one". "Yes" said Arceus.

**All right that is the end. This is only the Prologue. The next chapter will include all of Ash's friends.**

**To be continued….**


	2. The fight at the Wallace Cup!

**And here it is. The next chapter of the sword of Revenge. Here we go!**

Common guys let's go!" said Ash. Pika Pi" said Pikachu. As he jumped of the seaplane. "Ash, we are not as fast as you" said Iris "Besides you seem so excited to be in Johto".

"Perhaps because of seeing Dawn?" Ash Blushed on contact. The trio decided to go see Dawn at the Wallace cup since Ash lost the Unova league.

"Wait for me! "Said N. "Just as a little kid as you are, Ash you where to excited to come here."

"Ash, HI!" said a familiar Voice. "Dawn!" Ash said running over to high fived. "Pip" said Piplup high fiving Pikachu. The clap was the loudest thing in the port.

"Ash, I heard that you almost won the Unova league". "Yeah, well I lost to Cameron".

'You mean that unorganized dude?". "Yeah, that's him." Dawn turned her attention to Iris. "Iris, I hope you and Dragointe are doing better?"

"Yep, where doing just fine." "And that Royal Pain Cilan isn't bothering you much.

"Nah, not really" said Iris. "And who is this? "Said Dawn pointing to N. "My name is N" said N. "Nice to meet you" Said Dawn. "Hey Ash" said some familiar voices.

Ash turned around and saw some old friends. "Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Gary!" said Ash as he ran over to see them.

"Well, looks who almost won the Unova League. "Said Gary. "I almost won "said Ash. Ash turned around and thought he saw a cloaked figure. "Who, is that guy? "Said Misty. "He kinda of creeps me out "said Drew. After that the figure disappeared.

Just then a sudden jolt went up Ash. He fell back. "Ash! "Said Dawn as she caught him. "I'm fine, no need to worry right?" said Ash with a convincing smile.

Just then the trumpets rang. This means it was time for the Wallace Cup. "Common, guys "said Ash

As they all walked up Ash could only think about the figure he saw. He knew he seen it before. But he didn't .Did he? _Stop confusing yourself. He thought. _

"Well buddy at least we can go cheer on Dawn "said Ash. "Pika" said Pikachu. As the gang sat down and watched the Wallace cup Ash noticed he was cautiously surveying the room. Dawn was battling Kenny with all her skill.

Just then he heard a bang. He turned and felt a botching pain. May and Drew where trying to shake Ash. Just then Ash's eyes turned black and he turned to his friends. "No need to worry right?" said Ash. "Aura Blade!" and instantly a blue sword came out of Ash's hand.

"Who, wants to get cut?" Ash asked. But inside he was trying to fight it. There was a lot silence form the crowd as they saw what was happening.

Dawn, noticing the silence turned immediately to Ash. "Ash, what's wrong?" she asked. "You ask me Babe "said Ash with a grin. Misty took the time to slap Ash in the face. "Ash, you need to fight it. It's not what you think it is". She was right

What Ash was seeing was beyond control but it was the future. With those words Ash won the battle inside. He immediately fell into his seat. Pikachu looking over him. With a boom the center of the stage exploded and the cloaked figure appeared.

"Thank you, competitors of the Wallace cup for your participation, too bad it is cut short. Suddenly the grunts of Team Rocket, Galactic, Plasma, and Maqua (combination of team Magma and team Aqua.)

"A new age of Pokémon is born". "No its not." Said Dawn and Kenny. The figure turned to them. "You dare." "Plasma grunt bring the redhead and his Pokémon". With a shove the grunts moved Kenny up to the cloaked figure"

"What's your name?" said the cloaked figure. "Kenny" said Kenny. "Well, Kenny, Hope you have last words." 'Paul!". A purple haired boy came up. He did however had Red eyes. As if he was under control.". "You called minster" said Paul. "Clear the garbage" said the minster. "Aura Death!" A beam of light shone on Kenny and he braced for impact.

But it never came.

Kenny looked up and saw Ash blocking the blow. "You are going to pay for that Paulie!" said Ash. "Aura Blade!" He didn't know why he said that. Was it possible that his aura powers where coming back? But he sealed them at the tree of life? Or did he unlock them again. He heard a voice inside his head. Only one person has that voice. Sir Aaron. _Use it Ash _it said. He decided to use his new weapon. He was also wondering why Paul was here. He could be Possessed?

Ash soon had a sword and was fighting Paul, who also had one which was red. Kenny took the time to slip out. Dawn was trying to reach Ash but was being held by the grunts. She suddenly started glowing pink and soon had a pink knife in her hand.

She was and Aura bearer. An Aura Barer has the power of aura, but cannot fully control it.

Only and Aura guardian could control Aura. Ash was an Aura guardian. "Aura summon!" said Ash A small dog like animal appeared. It was a Riolu. "Riolu, use Aura sphere!" "Okay master!" a beam of light blasted out of Riolu's hand. "Dam it Pathetic!"

Just then Ash remembered that he was protecting his friends. Aura smash. "Aura smash!" said Ash. He knew this would take most of his energy but he didn't care. He came to protect Dawn and yes, even Kenny.

A blue light shone and Latios, his guardian Pokémon went and defeated all the team's Pokémon. The Ancient minster was barking orders and soon the team was retreating. Many people where laid hurt and confused.

After he knew he defeated them he simply fell down. The last thing he saw was Dawn kneeling down on him. Almost crying. His friends where all muttering wondering if he was dead. Then there was blackness.

**All right the chapter is finish. I know that one of my reviewers said that Ash shouldn't have Aura powers because that would make him over powered but, I had to give to him. You'll find out why. I'm not going to be here for the first 4 days of spring break. So there will be no updates until then. Sorry. See ya!**


	3. The truth

**All right 3****rd**** chapter ready set go! In this chapter we learn about the strange things Ash was doing and why Paul was with the Ancient Minster. Let's go!**

Ash woke with a bang. He was somewhere. He turned around and saw Pikachu and Dawn.

"What's going on?" he said but he was cut off by Dawn and Pikachu coming to hug him. It's not like He wanted to complain. Dawn's body was warm and he wanted to hug her all day. But he knew he couldn't. Then he remembered Paul. "Where is Paul? That looser!" Ash got out of the bed and pulled out his Aura blade.

"Calm down Ash" said Dawn and Ash immediately did what she said. God he loved her voice. Just then Gary, Misty, Drew, May, And Max walked in. "Hey Ash how are you feeling said Max. "Great" said Ash. "We were really worried about you" said May. "Yeah don't get possessed again, kay" said Drew

"Wait, forgot to ask you guys why you came to Johto?" said Ash. "Oh well me and Gary decided to go see you since we got bored."

"And I and Drew came for the Wallace cup"

"And I tagged along" said Max. "Hey, wait where N, Iris and Cilan are?" "They are meeting your Family" said Drew.

"My family!" said Ash. "Yep where in Pallet Town" said Max. "Is my dad here?" asked Ash. All of his friends had gloomy faces. "Yes, but he knows why you were acting funny" said Dawn. Ash's heart beat stopped.

His dad had finally come home from his Aura study. "Well let's go!" said Ash as he ran out. "Pika" said Pikachu.

When he ran into his house there was complete silence. There was his father. Dark Black hair as messy as his. His mom was sitting next to him. Cilan and Iris where holding hands and N had a sad look on his face. Dawn caught up to him.

"I think you should talk to him alone" said Dawn. Just then N, Iris, and Cilan all got up and left. Dawn was about to leave but Ash caught her hand. He nodded and she understood. He wanted her to be with him.

"Um.. Hi Dad." Said Ash. "Hello Ash" his voice was deep and serious. "I'll go make lunch" said Delia and she left the room.

"All right Ash, let's get down to business. What did it feel like to be possessed by the Ancient Minster?". "Weird, I mean I did some mean things and I almost killed my friends."

"Yeah, you called me Babe" said Dawn. "I... uh didn't mean to" said Ash with a quick blush. "Any way dad, I saw a friend, his name is Paul, he was my rival but we became good friends. Then today he attacked me. Is he Being Possessed or something?"

"Ah, yes. The Ancient Minster is seemed to be going for your worst enemies.

"Paul isn't my enemy" said Ash. "Really, Ash. Did the guy ever really help you? Did he aid you in a battle?". "I guess not". "That's the thing. You need to start thinking that not every one you know is not your friend. "Guess your right".

"Here Ash, let me tell you a tale. There once where 5 Aura Guardians. Each had a region to protect. However one was power derived and wanted to rule the land. That was the one form Unova

So he created the 5 swords. One for each region: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Shinoh, And Unova. Then he began tearing down regions just to get each Aura Guardians blood to make the 5 swords. Each of the Original Aura Guardians died except one.

That was Sir Aaron. He hid out while the Ancient Minster began taking over the land. Even tough he had needed Sir Aaron's blood he simply drew more blood form him self.

He wanted to make a 6th sword. Something that could defeat anything. So he used some of his life energy to make the beginning of the 6th sword. All he needed was the Aura of Sir Aaron and the appearance of Arceus.

Once He finally had those ingredients he made a sword like no other. Though he never was able to use it he would have destroyed a lot things and People. So that's why he was defeated by Sir Aaron. Now he has come back to life and must prey on the Last Aura Guardian. Which is you" he said while pointing at Ash.

"You originally unlocked your Aura Energy while at the Tree of Life. After that you sealed them away. Now you need them to fully seal the Ancient Minster. If you do not the Minster will full complete the Sword of Revenge's Aura compatibility."

"Okay, how do I do that?" asked Ash. "You need to gather the 5 swords and then bring them to Mount Destruction, Where the sword was created, once you destroy the swords you can then seal the Ancient one Away.

'That sounds tough" said Ash. "No its not, you have an Aura barer with you". He pointed to Dawn. "She has, Pink Aura, the ability to heal". If you get hurt she can heal you." Dawn only nodded. "You also have your friends and Pokémon. Ash turned to his partner.

"You ready for an adventure Pikachu!" said Ash. "Pika!" said Pikachu. Ash was about to run out of the room but he smelt the scent of Roasted Grilled cheese Sandwich. His favorite food!

"I bought sandwiches! "Said Ash's Mom. "But first lunch!" said Ash as he ran to eat the sandwich.  
"You are so much like your father" said Delia.

**All right, the chapter is done. I finally just figured out how to write this story. Wonder if I can write again See you guys later! To Be continued… **


	4. Pallet Town falls!

**Ahh, good to be back. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I got busy with work and lost track of it. In fact if it wasn't for the emails I wouldn't be writing soon. Well here we go!**

Ash and his dad talked about a lot of things while catching up. "So dad, I never asked this question but what's your name? "My name is John". "Sounds cool ". " And my friend was name blue".

Inside the kitchen where Dawn was helping Mrs. Ketchum and they had their own conversation. "So, Mrs. Ketchum," "Dear you can call me Delia". "Right so Delia, Is your husband and you still affiliated with Professor Oak. "Yep, we talk to him every day." Delia looked down at the leftovers. "There are still some left, would you and Ash be a dear and go give them to your friends at the center?" "Sure, no problem".

Back in the living room

"Dad please don't take this question wrong but…" Ash's dad knew what was coming. "Ash, I've been gone because I was trying to figure out your prophecy, you must fulfill. Ash was speechless. His dad was gone just for his benefit. Just then Dawn came. "Ash we need to go give these to the gang at the center. "Right" said Ash.

Outside

* * *

As Ash and Dawn walked back to the Center with the sandwiches, Ash decided to ask a key question.

"So, Dawn, How did you become an Aura bearer?" Well, when I was 5, a man with a cloak walked up to me. He stared at me and soon a warm feeling appeared and I had sort of a sudden urge to use my strange new powers". "I see. They walked to the Center where everyone was waiting for him.

Ash told them the story. After that he took a sandwich and began eating it. "Wait, where is Brock". "He left "said Drew. "That's too bad" Said Ash

"Umm…" said Ash with delight. All of his friends where staring at him like he was a joke. "What, I am hungry?" "Ashy boy, where not staring at you because of you eats, which is kinda disgusting, but we are staring at you because of your bizarre story."

"Yeah, really 6 swords and we need to find them and destroy them? "Said Drew. "It kinda sounds possible "said Max. "Zip it, baby Einstein" said Gary

"Hey!" said May "Don't call him baby Einstein!"

"I can do what I want!" said Gary. "And you and your pus….". "Shut up Gary!" said Misty. Gary raised an eyebrow. "Me shut up babe?" I don't think so". "GUYS, WE NEED TO FGIURE THIS OUT!" Screamed Ash

Everyone turned to him. "We need to find the Kanto sword and somehow destroy it and the same with rest. Now if anyone does not want to risk their lives than go and leave now". No one left. Ash turned his attention on Max thought.

"Max, you shouldn't go out there, you still have your life ahead of you". I don't care said Max "I'm staying with you till the end!"

"Just then they heard a boom. Ash quickly ran out to see Pikachu coming at him. "What's wrong buddy?" but when he saw the flames on his house he didn't need to know why Pikachu was crying. "I'm going in there! "Said Ash. "Me too" said Dawn.

"No, I'm not going to risk your life". "Please I'll be fine Ash. No need to worry!". "That's when I worry the most" said Ash.

Ash told Misty and May and Gary to use their water type Pokémon. Then He and Dawn ran into the house. Every step they took they got some kind of burn. But, Ash dint let that stop him he searched the house and found his mom who was thankfully okay. She said that His dad went to Oak's labtory before the bomb.

Just then he heard two sinister voices. It was Paul and Kenny. Kenny looked like he was under a spell because there where black eyes instead of brown. "Take my mom and go!" said Ash as a part of his room fell. "Let's settle this!" said Ash.

"Aura Blade!" His blue blade shone from his hand. Both Paul and Kenny took out there red blades. "I'm goanna chop you to pieces Pathetic." Said Paul. He swung first. Ash dodged and aimed for Paul's leg.

When he hit there was black blood. Paul looked pissed. Kenny took the chance to hit Ash but Ash was quicker. He stabbed Kenny in the heart and he let out a horrifying scream. He looked down at his wounds and his eyes said it all. _I hate you._ With that he fell and became nothing but pink dots that vaporized. Paul who realized what happened retreated.

Ash ran out in panic. He didn't know what Dawn might think or Kenny's parents. He just ran until he got to route 1. There he thought about what he done. Was he a killer now? He ran until he was almost at Vidiran City. He turned around and Saw Dawn, May, Gary, Drew, Misty, Max, Iris , Cilan and N appeared. N was carying Pikachu. "Hey man you cant ditch us that easy" said N.

"Its not that I was ditching you its that...". 'We know you are scared you aren't going to be a good leader. We know you Ash. "Besides you are the Aura Guradain, How can we not follow you?"

"No, its that. I killed Kenny."

Dawn had a look of sadness and confusion on. "Are you serious?" said Dawn. "I stabbed him and he just vaporized. "Sounds like somthing a little kid would say" said Iris.

"No its was the truth!" said Ash "Dawn, you believe me right?" "I, uhh".

"None of you trust me!" said Ash. "I do Ash" said Dawn. With that she wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. "I will always trust you" she whsipered. For a moment Ash looked at her like he would kiss her. But he didn't. Instead he turned to his friends.

"Guys, we are going to stop Ancient Minster and his so called team. We will work together and kick Ancient Minster's Ass!"

**Kay chapter over. Whew I dint know I had it in me. Well I proably wont be writing till summer so I hope you enjoyed this chapther and there will be more to come!**


	5. The separation

**HELLO FANFICTION. Sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is the 5****th**** chapter of The Sword of Revenge. Also I have note to state. This chapter will be loaded with action and violence. From now on there will be some gore and a main character death (not until part 2). The story will have 3 parts with 5 to 10 chapters each. So without a further ado, here it is**

Walking through Viridian Forest sucks. Ash was getting tired of walking. He was also sick of Max reciting every Pokedex entry. Despite the fact he got to walk with Dawn. Man did his heart beat a mile a minute.

Just seeing she made him so uncomfortable. As they were walking Ash tried to make small talk. But he was speechless.

Right behind, Pikachu and Piplup were wondering what their masters where doing. They saw that they were interacting but they dint know why. Well, of course they have seen them interact but not like this.

As they continued walking, Misty was getting irked of the metapods. As she was swapping at them. She tripped and fell. Gary saw this and caught her in his arms. Everyone looked. Misty and Gary was red as a beat.

"Let's go guys" said Ash. Max was getting annoyed and yelled to Ash: "Where are we going!"

"To a special place" said Ash. The group groaned and continued.

Just then there was a rustling. The group heard it and was being aware. Just then a huge pack Mightyena attacked them. There was something different about these Mightyena.

They were red instead of gray and blood was coming from their lips. and their eyes where solid black. Their teeth where glowing with pink posing coming out.

They were being possessed.

"Aura blade" Ash called out. His blue sword shone and he charged at the leader of the Mightyena, Pikachu at his side. Ash slashed at one and it blew out red blood and died. Ash was too shocked. He never wanted to kill something since Kenny. "Pikachu use volt tackle!" As Pikachu charged at one and the mighteyena shocked with electrity fell down its eyes wide open form shock.

Ash looked to his side and saw Dawn slashing, with her glowing knife, at some Mightyena. Her Piplup was fighting as well.

On his other side his friends, the exception of Max who was hiding behind a tree, where using their Pokémon to kill the Mightyena. Ash took a double take and notice N was no where in sight. When Ash turned around he saw one going right for his face. He ducked and slashed at it. He missed and it bit his arm.

"OUCH!" Ash screamed. Ash, full of pain, stabbed the Mightyena right in the heart. It fell with blood flowing like a river. Its eyes gassy with hatred. He dared not to look at his arm. When he finally did the sight was not pretty. His arm was bleeding like crazy. Every time he touched it bled.

The wound was so deep Ash could see his bone. The sight shocked him. Dawn and Piplup came up. Dawn saw the wound and was scared.

"Drew looked over and saw it. "Gessh, Ash where you playing with Paul on a bad day?" Drew said with a grin.

May gave him a dirty look. "Who cares he needs treatment now" said Gary. "But the nearest Pokémon Center is really faraway "said Cilan while looking at the Kanto Map.

"I'll heal him" said Dawn. She turned to Ash and Ash felt his heart stop completely. Her eyes sparkled at Him as he fell completely in love with her.

"Ash lay down against the tree." Ash did what she said. With every movement she made his eyes followed.

"Hold out your arm". Ash held out his injured arm and felt a huge amount of pain. He didn't want to look. He let his feelings see for him.

Dawn touched his arm with her fingers and Ash immediately felt better. "That was some good healing" said Ash with a smile. The group just looked astohinshed that Ash's wound went away quickly.

"Where did N go?" Asked Ash "He just slipped by" said Iris. "Ash, I think he may be evil" Said Cilan.

"No, He cant be" said Ash "He helped me with understaidng my Pokemon!". "Ash please" said May

"I'm going, to find the other swords by myself" said Ash. Wait" said Dawn "I'm coming with you "We can go look for the Shinnoh sword. "And me and Drew will look for the Hoenn and Johto sword." said May. "I'll loook for the Kanto sword with Misty." said Gary.

"Me and Cilan can look for the Unova sword" said Iris

"So where splitting up?" said Ash "We might have to in order to cover more ground"said Max.

Ash nodded and said his goodbyes alongwith Dawn. Then they left. their freineds all separating in different directions.

* * *

On the other side of the Pokemon world, there is a place like no other. The landscape full of nothing but black and red spots all over the ground.

There is a castle. Inside this castle are 6 teams and one hooded figure. The figure was watching from above a ball that showed what was happening on the ground. He saw Ash being treated by Dawn and then their parting from their friends. The Ancient minster grinned at this.

They where separating which made it easy for his hands.

The Ancient Minster had used many energy to get to the Pokemon World.

He had a plan in motion. The door opened and Giovanni along with N, walked in.

"Giovanni" The figure said. The Team Rocket leader approached the Minster. "You called" he said.

"Call Pokemon Hunter J. and invite him to the gang. Also send this map to Ketchum" he said.

"Right away Ancient minster." said Giovanni. The Ancient Minster turned around to a dark pit where a half of a sword lay. Along the blade where blood stains there still could be heard screams coming form the blade. "N, I need you to stay here and help me with the plan. "Yes my lord" N said while kneeling. "Now go". N walked out of the room and shut the door.

Ancient Minster smiled beneath his hood and removed it. Once the hood was off the face was visible. It was a man with a scar in on his face. He turned around and his face was visble. It was a transparent being with a face like a orc . He turned back to the glowing ball. "We will be seeing each other soon Ash Ketchum."

As the Anicent Minster laughed N was regreting doing what he had to do. But, his father said he would be king if he did this so he continued working with the Ancient Minster.

He walked into the room where a arsenal of wepans. He sighed at the sight. He wanted to be king but not like this. He moved on and saw all 6 team members where boarding ships and flying to the Pokemon world. A War was starting.

* * *

**Ohhh. Now there is going to be Pokemon Hunter J. And why would Ancinet Minster give the map to Ash? We shall find out in the next chapther. Sorry i took so long. I was caught up with my other stories(SpiderAsh).**


End file.
